


UNLOCKED

by griplines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Misgendering, Self-Discovery, Trans Male Character, deadnaming, possibly triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griplines/pseuds/griplines
Summary: since nobody ever helps me when im dysphoric i decided to write about it but with a character i made up. i''ll probably update it when im dysphoric. (so like everyday lmao someone help me please)
Kudos: 1





	UNLOCKED

**Author's Note:**

> for now, i will be referring to our main character with their deadname, she/her pronouns, etc, but i'll try to use trans friendly terms when i can
> 
> and yes there is supposed to be a mistake in the diary on purpose as i imagine the main character to be younger, like me.

6/1

Something is wrong. Like I don't feel like my self. I ain't sure what it is. My body hurts all over and I fel feel really disconnected from it. 

~~~

It's what Mila wrote one day during summer break. She spent that summer pretty much alone. All her friends never hit her up, which made her depressed. Something still felt off. 

She decided to go outside ride her bike. All she could thing about was her friends; they were all boys, she acted exactly like them; determined, energetic, and tough as nails, along with some other traits. She always dressed like them a bit, too; always wore tracksuits and longer shorts. She was never one for jewelry, but she did have small earrings in. 

After she came home from riding her bike, the sun was already setting and she was overworked. She decided to take a shower and when she glanced at herself in the mirror she winced a bit. Eh, maybe it was just some scratch she got during school when she was playing football with her friends. They knocked her to the ground, and she knocked them to the ground. 

As Mila was washing herself, she sneezed. She never liked flowery smells, they always bothered her. She let it go, though. 

By then it was 8 pm. She was already in bed as she had no more energy from the day.


End file.
